Electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet computers may be equipped with an application to manipulate images. For example, an image editing application may allow a user to manipulate an image by changing properties associated with the image. The image editing application may, for example, allow a user to modify the visual properties of the image by removing portions of the image, changing the colour of portions of the image, adding graphics to the image, etc.
An image editing application may not provide a user with an easy way of selecting objects within an image for manipulating the image. An object may include an identifiable item, such as an individual, within an image. A user desiring to select an object within an image may have to manually outline the boundaries around the object in order to select the object. This can be a cumbersome process and may not accurately capture the whole object within the image.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.